A New Shade of Red
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is acting out of sorts, giving off an aura of mystery no one seems able to resist. But when mysterious kidnappings and murders take place it's up to Sebastian and Grell to stop it before it's too late! The gang will find themselves thrusted into the Underworld of London, where nothing is ever what it seems.
1. In The Workplace

Grell Sutcliff, the marvelous red reaper, was uncharacteristically reserved while he walked into the Dispatch Management Division. Half lidded eyes and a peaceful smile graced his normally extravagant features. Used to his outrageous behavior and flamboyancy, the other reapers were quite surprised as to how demur the red reaper's entrance was today. Besides his bizarre behavior, Grell was also not dressed in his normal attire. Today the reaper wore a horribly drab black suit, just like every other reaper at the Dispatch, however he sported a light blue tie. His long crimson locks were tied professionally into an elegant bun, and his makeup was minimal, but just enough to compliment his effeminate features.

"Good morning Ronald," Grell called spotting his protégé flirting with a petite brunette girl behind a desk at personnel.

"Hello, uh, Senpai?" Ronald said, confused, as he noticed Grell's appearance, "What's up? You look uh, very nice today. How are you?"

"Why thank you Ronald. I'm feeling marvelous today darling. I woke up today feeling like a new me!" Grell gushed.

"Really?" Ronald smiled, "that's great. I'm glad Grell-senpai. Have you met someone new?"

An light pink blush tinted Grell's face, "I suppose you could say that. Now hurry along now or you'll be late to your shift Ronnie, we wouldn't want overtime now, would we?"

"Haha, I guess not. Thanks Senpai," Ronald laughed.

"Of course, what are friends for! Now ta ta darling, I have some paperwork I must do."

And with a small and a wave, Grell went to his office, hips swaying, and heart content. As soon as the door to his office shut, the office was ablaze with gossip and chatter. Whispers of Grell's new appearance and rumors of his change spread from personnel, to collections, to human resources and throughout the dispatch division. The same thing was going through everyone's mind. What was going on with Grell?

Suddenly, a slam abruptly cut through the office chatter and William T. Spears walked through the door. His sharp, stoic eyes cut throughout the Dispatch Management Division. He coughed lightly, clearing his throat.

"What's all the fuss about? Why isn't anyone working?" Will demanded.

"Something's going on with Grell-senpai!" explained Ronald Knox.

"While I doubt anything is wrong, Grell is unlike himself today," Alan Humphries calmly added.

Will rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grell was forever causing problems and or controversies. When would the man learn? This was a workplace, not a play house.

"Very well, I will take care of it. Now the rest of you get back to work. I suggest you save the gossip til your lunch break, unless you want overtime?" Will said, sending a pointed look toward Ronald.

Will briskly walked away as everyone began working. As he settled into his office he decided to settle the Grell problem later. There was a lot to get done, and he did hate working overtime. The day went by rather peacefully and Will flew through all his paperwork. He was rather surprised when he glance at the clock and it read 12:00. He had almost worked through lunch. Will got up from his desk and headed to the lunchroom. He was quite surprised Grell had neither bothered him or flirted with him all day, and he decided to seek him out at lunch to see what had all of the Dispatch Management Division talking.

However, he was surprised that Grell wasn't present at lunch. In fact, nobody had seen him all day. Will squinted his eyes in confusion. Where was the red reaper? Had he snuck off to see the wretched demon Sebastian? Or was he at home, sleeping? After finishing lunch, Will was determined to find him. He headed off to Grell's office, but as he turned around a corner, he bumped into someone. The stack of paper this someone was carrying flew into the air, and with one fluid movement, Will stopped himself from falling backwards and caught the stack of paper. The person he collided with was less fortunate. The other person unceremoniously fell on his rear.

"Oh my, excuse me, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you there," said a very familiar effeminate voice.

"Sutcliff?" Will questioned, looking past the stack of papers and scrutinizing the man on the ground.

"William, oh, hello there. You were just the man I was looking for," Grell said, getting up and dusting himself off, "I have all the paperwork from last week and this week that you requested."

Will tried to maintain his professional aura, but he was shocked to say the least. Was this man really Grell Sutcliff? Not only was he finally in line with the dress code, but he had finished his work. Not only all the worked he failed to complete last, week, but this week too? And for the very first time since they had met, Grell Sutcliff had not molested him with is words or his hands. Will clenched his jaw to keep himself from gaping.

"I beg your pardon?" Will asked, his eyes wide.

"Well I know how much you needed me to get this work done, and I can't afford any overtime, and I certainly can't afford any more demotions, so I worked through lunch to finish all my work. And, uhm, since I have finished all my work I was wondering if I could leave and have an early weekend?" Grell asked, his hands held together hopefully.

Aaha, Will knew it. There was no way Sutcliff would not be acting this way unless he wanted something. His appearance and demeanor were all part of an act. Grell Sutcliff did not behave unless he wanted something. Once Will refused his request, Sutcliff would be back to his old ways. Slacking off until he tried to grovel his way out of a reprimanding.

"Why should I let you leave early?" Will said, raising and eyebrow, "After one day of doing the right thing after years of failure you think your past infractions can be rectified after one good day? No Sutcliff, you may not go home early, why don't you go help one of the new reapers with his work?"

Will smirked. As unprofessional as it was, William T. Spears secretly enjoyed crushing the red reapers spirit; it was his secret revenge against the reaper who had treated him so badly back at their days at Shinigami Academy. Now as his superior, Will had gotten his chance to finally get back at him. However, Will grecieved a reaction he was not expecting.

Grell Sutcliff dropped his hopeful hands and bowed slightly, "Of course Will, I'll get back to work."

The red reaper spun gracefully on his heel and headed off. No begging, no groveling, no crying, no flirting, no threatening, just compliance. In the safety of the empty hallway, Will's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. What the hell was going on with Grell Sutcliff?

* * *

At the end of Grell's shift, Will headed to Grell's office to see if he had given up the façade and tried to sneak away or was asleep behind his desk. The big bold letters on his door read , "**Mr. Grell Sutcliff"** although Grell had protested for it to read ,"_Ms. Grell Sutcliff" _or for a more decorated or colorful office sign. He tentatively rapped his knuckles on the door, and opened it.

Once again, Will had to admit he was pleasantly surprised. There Grell sat, helping a younger reaper with his paperwork. Will fidgeted with his spectacles, a nervous habit and cleared his throat. The pair looked up at him. However, when he looked around the room, all of the previously ghastly decorations and furniture were gone, and so was Grell's outrageously red office. In its place was a, quite frankly, _drab,_ office with minimal color. The bright red walls were painted white. The red roses in elaborate vases were gone as well as the red chaise and matching arm chair.

The many framed pictures of Will, Sebastian, and other men Grell adored were gone, as well as the self portrait of Grell himself. The office now consisted of a mahogany L-shaped desk with a desk chair, which Grell sat at, and a smaller chair, where the younger reaper sat at. Will was stunned. Will needed to have a chat with Grell.

"Your shift is over Sutcliff, you may go home," Will nodded at the younger reaper, "you are dismissed; continue working in your office."

The younger reaper stood up tried to hug Grell; instead, Grell held up a hand and gave him a handshake instead. He helped the youngster collect his things and waved as the young reaper walked past Will.

"Thanks for all your help Senpai, I really appreciate it!" he called as he left Grell's office.

At this point, William T. Spears was baffled by Grell, and decided to continue with the talk he was planning on giving the red reaper. He shut the office door and stood in front of Grell's desk where he sat, arms crossed.

"We need to have a chat," Will deadpanned, hoping to conceal his confusion of red reaper.

Grell nodded wordlessly. Will waited a moment, expecting Grell to offer him to take a seat. When Grell didn't, Will let out an annoyed sigh and fidgeted with his glasses again. Will was so confused he didn't know where to start.

"What is it William? Have I done something wrong?" Grell asked, looking at Will.

"No Sutcliff, I just," Will sighed, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You have been acting strangely today and I wanted to know if there was something bothering you today?"

Grell's cocked his head to the side, confused by Will's words.

"Strange? How so?"

"You near appearance, your new demeanor. You have never been one to follow rules or actually work Grell. Just look at your office! When has your office ever been in regulation?" Will demanded.

"I am just doing what I'm supposed to do, William. I didn't know that doing my job was wrong," Grell countered, quirking an eyebrow, "you have always yelled at and berated me for my poor worth ethic, for not following the dress code, and for not following the rules, and when I have finally done so, you question my motives? _I don't understand. This is very unprofessional_. Did you want me to continue my poor work ethic?"

And for the first time in a long time, William T. Spears was shocked. Grell was actually making sense, while he himself…wasn't? What was going on? Will was supposed to be in the right, not in the wrong. Why was he questioning the new change in Grell? Shouldn't he be happy the red reaper wasn't bothering him and was doing his job?

"Well I mean, or rather, you see…erhm…" Will stammered.

_Will stammered_. He never stammered. He always knew exactly what to say. A rush of heat flew to his face and Will hopelessly fidgeted with his spectacles, trying to save what little face he had. Grell was right. To have good behavior questioned by your superior was very unprofessional.

But before either man could get another word in, the telephone on Grell's desk cut through the thick silence.

"Excuse me William," Grell said, picking up the phone and spun around in his chair as he spoke.

Will let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Why hello darling, how are you? Yes, my love, I missed you very, very much. My heart is torn to be away from you so long. What was that my sweet? Yes love; when I get home we can go shopping. Why of course, I will buy you anything you like. Now I must be going now dear. I'll be home soon, okay, yes, okay. See you then. I love you so very much precious. Bye now," Grell said with a deep blush.

Will felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard Grell speak, but why? Was he…? No, no. No! He was not. But then who…? Who was the other person on the line with Grell as he spoke? Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Or was it? Did Grell actually have a lover? The pain in his chest increased at the thought, but Will tried to shake it off. Grell Sutcliff was a vile, common whore. There was no way anyone could ever be remotely interested in Grell. Ever. The man was a gender confused lunatic. He was a nuisance. A fool.

Will's chain of thought was interrupted when Grell stood up and collected his things. Grell put on a plain black and glanced at Will before heading out the day, head held strong, as if he had heard Will's insults and was trying to prove him wrong. After today, he would not see the red head til Monday, because he cut Grell's hours due to his poor work ethic.

"Goodbye William, have a nice weekend," Grell said as he walked passed Will.

And with his head still held high, Grell Sutcliff walked away, once again leaving behind a very stunned Will.


	2. ATrip to The Undertaker's

It was a typical day at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel Phantomhive, also known as the Queen's guard dog, sat at his desk, reading the front page of the newspaper. He skimmed the page for the most important details, with a quizzical look on his face.

**Young Girls Kidnapped, Then Murdered**

_Young girls, ages 13-16 have mysteriously vanished and later turned up dead in the alleyways of London. Scotland Yard is baffled by the recent string of crimes and so far has no leads or suspects. There are no witnesses to either the kidnapping or murders. The kidnapper snatches the young girls without a sound, and later murders them in empty alleyways. The girls' throats and wrists are slashed and, and the killer leaves the girls to die in a pool of their own blood. There have been no signs or rape or torture, giving authorities no possible motives for the killer._

"Young Master, a letter from the queen," Sebastian said, presenting Ciel the letter on a silver platter.

"Just as I suspected. The Queen needs me to find the suspect and end the recent string of crimes," said Ciel.

"Do you have any thoughts on the crime Young Master?" Sebastian answered.

"No, although I question the killers motives. Why kidnap these girls just to kill them? Why not kidnap them and hold them for randsom?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Young Master," Sebastian answered.

"Indeed. Well we will find out soon enough. We need to head to see the Undertaker. Perhaps he can offer us some insight," Ciel said, rising from his seat.

"Of course Young Master, I will prepare the carriage."

* * *

When Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the Undertaker's, Ciel rolled his eyes at the run down shop. The sign was crooked, hanging out slightly at the right. How unprofessional.

"Sebastian, you know the normal price, come up with a joke for the Undertaker," Ciel demanded.

"Of course Young Master," Sebastian replied as he opened the front door.

"Ciel Phantomhive and the funny butler, welcome, welcome! Have you come to be fitted into a custom coffin?" the Undertaker grinned as he sat on the shop desk.

"No Undertaker," Ciel replied with a roll of his eyes, "I assume you know they real reason why we're here. We need information on the recent murders. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Very well, very well, I am in a good mood today, so I'll let you have this one free, haha," said the Undertaker.

"Oh how kind of you," Sebastian sarcastically remarked," Now what can you tell us?"

"Well the dead don't talk much, haha, but I can tell you I did make those girls very beautiful, and their coffins too!" the Undertaker replied, "I'm afraid that's all I have to offer however!"

"What?" Ciel demanded, "There has to be something else. The killer leaves no evidence and no witnesses? I know you know something."

The Undertaker smiled knowingly as he stroked his chin. After a moment of thought, he bit into a dog biscuit and proceeded to talk with his mouth full.

"Well, technically, there is a witness," he grinned.

"What? Who?" Ciel asks.

"Silly boy. There is a witness to every death. No one truly ever dies alone," the Undertaker replied.

"Ah, I see. Who was the reaper who collected the souls of the murdered girls?" asked Sebastian; although he had a foreboding sense he knew who it was.

"It was the beauty in red, Grell Sutcliff herself," the Undertaker giggled, knowingly.

At hearing the name, Ciel's face promptly dropped and a mental image of the red reaper blowing a kiss entered his mind. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as memories of the crazy gender confused Shinigami flooded his mind. What a way to ruin a perfectly good day.

"Where can we find him?" Ciel asked, rubbing his temples as he tried to get the mental image of Grell out of his mind.

"You really don't need me to figure that out for you!" said the Undertaker as he popped another dog biscuit in his mouth, "good day now if you need a coffin you know where to find me!" the Undertaker said as he shooed Ciel and Sebastian out the door, despite their protests.

"Phew! That was close!" Grell said as he came out of a coffin, "thanks for hiding us Undertaker!"

"Hahaha, anytime dear," the Undertaker laughed as the helped Grell's blonde guest out from under his desk.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Thanks for all the reviews and nice feedback!**

* * *

At the Phantomhive manner Ciel sat at his desk once again, with an annoyed look plastered on his face. The Undertaker was always a cryptic being, dangling answers right in front of him, but only ever offering partial answers. Ciel sighed. How the bloody hell was he supposed to know where to find the red reaper? That's what butler's were for.

"Sebastian, come here," Ciel called.

A breeze whisked past him and then he found his demon butler standing beside him.

"Yes Young Master?" Sebastian asked, giving him a humble bow.

"We need more information about this case, you know what to do," Ciel said, waving Sebastian off.

"And what is it that you need me to do," Sebastian asked, feigning confusion.

"Don't play dumb Sebastian," Ciel said, glaring at him.

Sebastian raised his hands innocently, "Perhaps you can be a bit more specific?"

"Alright, have it your way Sebastian," Ciel said with a dark grin, "Find Grell Sutcliff. Do whatever it takes to get the answers out of him, and I mean anything. But do not kill him."

Ciel loved watching his demon butler squirm. Knowing very well of his butler's distaste for the red reaper, Ciel knew where to hit him to make it hurt.

"Very well Young Master," Sebastian said, giving a glare of his own as he bowed once again.

Ciel smirked.

* * *

Back at the Dispatch Management Division, a very excited Ronald Knox ran out the door, eager to go home and get ready for his date. He began walking down the Shinigami realm with a grin on his face until he felt a dark presence following him.

Before he could react, Ronald was pulled into a dark alleyway and a white gloved hand was slapped across his mouth. A pair of red eyes stared back at his jade green ones. He found himself face to face with the Earl of Phantomhive's demon butler, a man his way all too familiar with due to his Senpai's constant fawning over him.

"Hello there," Sebastian said in his strange, but cheery usual voice, "So sorry to approach you like this, but it was the only way. Now, will you scream if I uncover your mouth?"

Ronald shook his head no.

"Will you attempt to fight me if I let you go?"

Ronald shook him head no, and rolled his eyes at the demon. What did he want? Ronald had a hot date he did not want to miss.

"Very well," Sebastian said with a smile as he uncovered the boy's mouth.

"What do you want demon? I'm a very busy man," Ronald said.

"Of course," then Sebastian dropped his smile and put on a serious face, "Where is Grell Sutcliff?"

"Why? What do you want with senpai?" Ronald demanded fists clenched.

"I just need to speak to him, I give you my word I will not hurt him," Sebastian replied.

Ronald looked down at his watch. Sebastian said he wouldn't hurt him, right? And besides, Grell was pretty capable and he had been given his chainsaw back last month. Ronald broke and took out a piece of paper and scribbled an address down, handing it to Sebastian with a glare.

"Remember, you gave me your word not to hurt him," Ronald called as exited the alley and ran off to prepare for his date.

Sebastian looked down at the paper and headed toward the address, sticking to the alleys and back ways. It was dangerous for a demon to be in the Shinigami realm, but he needed to follow his master's orders. When he arrived at his destination, he was surprised to see the red reaper could afford a rather cute, brick house on top of a hill, sitting over a small lake. The red reaper was forever bothering Sebastian instead of doing his job, but come to think of it, Sebastian had not seen the red head stalking him in the rose garden of the Phantomhive manor in a week. Sebastian shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called an effeminate voice.

Sebastian listened to the footsteps heading toward the door, and soft whispering.

"Go upstairs and wait for me darling," he heard Grell whisper.

There was another voice he couldn't quite make out and he heard soft footsteps running upstairs.

"Why hello there, uh, Sebastian?" Grell asked, looking a bit shocked.

Sebastian was rather shocked as well. He expected the reaper to be dressed as flamboyantly as he always did, overwhelming his eyes with red galore. Instead, Grell wore a light blue button down, and black shorts, hair elaborately braided the side. His green eyes widened in surprise at Sebastian. The reaper looked rather…nice he had to admit. And another matter, why was the red Shinigami calling him by his actual name? What happened to all the little pet names that regrettably, he had become accustomed to?

"Hello there Grell," Sebastian said, flashing his most dazzling smile.

"B-bassy, what are you doing h-here?" Grell asked still confused.

Sebastian smiled. All it took was one well-placed smile to break the red. Sebastian always liked to think of himself a capable performer. If he couldn't act and put on a good show, what kind of a butler would be? Charming Grell into giving him the information he needed would be simple enough.

"Why Grell- I missed you of course. You haven't come down to the manor to see me in a while and I was growing worried about you, "Sebastian pouted, "Have you been avoiding me?" Sebastian continued as he tried to push past Grell and step into his home.

Grell side stepped and blocked Sebastian's path. Nervously, he glanced behind him and at the staircase. Wait,_ was Grell trying to avoid him?_ What was he hiding? Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and stared down at the shorter man.

"Now, now Bassy, it isn't nice to come into a lady's home uninvited," Grell said.

Sebastian smiled. So Grell was trying to be coy? For once, it seemed to Sebastian that the red was trying to play hard to get.

"My mistake, silly me," Sebastian leaned down at the red head, inches from his face, "might I be invited inside?"

What happened next threw the butler for a loop. His eyebrows rose in surprise and a he gaped. Sebastian had been alive for a very time and he was seldom surprised. Shock was an emotion any demon of his caliber would rarely feel.

"No," Grell said.

"No?" Sebastian demanded as he broke character, he hovered over the red rather menacingly, "No? Why ever not? I need to speak with you."

Grell's yellow- green eyes hardened, "I'm a bit busy Bassy," he began, waving him off, "Perhaps you should consider that the next time you waltz over unannounced. Perhaps you should come back at another time."

The red was beginning to test his nerves. Granted Grell _always_ grated Sebastian's nerves, but this time was different. Sebastian wanted to beat the answers he needed out of the Shinigami right then and there. How dare the lesser being act so _dismissive_ of him! Usually the red head was always groveling and bowing at his feet and now he wanted to dismiss him? After all the times the red head would stalk him at the Phantomhive manor and force Sebastian to throw him out, distracting him from all the chores needed to be completed, the red dared to lecture him about waltzing over unannounced? What was going on here? Sebastian let out an aggravated sigh and recomposed himself.

"Come now Grell, _I need you_," Sebastian said, hoping reusing this line would get him what he wanted, "Don't you want to help me?"

"Oh Sebas-chan, while I enjoy the well-deserved attention, I simply don't have the time darling. Maybe another day."

And with that Grell promptly shut the door in Sebastian Michaelis's face, leaving the demon outside fuming.

"Grell!" Sebastian shouted, knocking on the door, "Grell!"

"Another day darling. Ta ta!" Grell's voice called from behind the door.


	4. Stoic Showdown

"Sebastian, did you get that information out of Grell?" Ciel inquired the next morning when he was finished eating breakfast.

Sebastian's eye hardened; the young master would not be pleased.

"No Young Master, regrettably I was not able to obtain the information you requested of me."

Ciel's blue eye flicked up at Sebastian and his eyebrows knitted together in irritation. He closed his eye and knotted his hands together in front of him.

"Why not?" Ciel demanded, "Were you that incompetent or God forbid, was the red reaper that much smarter than you?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he put on his best smile and replied, "No Young Master. I am terribly sorry for my minor faux pas. Please forgive me."

"Alright, very well," Ciel said opening his one blue eye.

"Shall I try again today Young Master?"

"No, Lady Elizabeth is coming over soon so I can take her out shopping. I need you with me in case the kidnapper tries to go after her."

"Is that an order Master?"

"No!" Ciel shot, "it is my duty to protect Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian smirked, "Of course Young Master."

* * *

Soon after that, Ciel, Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth, and her maid Paula walked around the streets of London, traveling to different stores and boutiques. Ciel Phantomhive was engaged in a rather on sided conversation with his betrothed, muttering a "yes of course" or "indeed" every so often. Sebastian found himself rather bored on occasions like these. Humans had such mundane forms of entertainment.

While they walked, Sebastian's thoughts drifted to a certain red headed Shinigami. To think, he had closed the door and left Sebastian high and dry. None of Sebastian's usual tricks seemed to be able to engage the red reaper. Grell had seemed so… uninterested in him. But why? Usually the red head was throwing himself at Sebastian; blathering on about how he wanted to have his babies. Grell never refused his company. Something about the way Grell refused him ignited a fire within Sebastian.

Due to the red head's defiance, Sebastian had been forced to fail a command given by his master. Sebastian did not like failure. But however much it displeased him, Grell had invoked a rather predatory sense within Sebastian. Normally the red was so- to be frank easy. This was the first time Grell had refused Sebastian's request, and it made the butler look like a fool. But Sebastian wouldn't be bested so easily. Grell was the only person who could give his master the answers needed to solve this case, and Sebastian would not fail his master.

"And the girl at the party had the most beautiful dress Ciel! A pink one with yellow bows! I want one just like it," Elizabeth said.

"Yes of course," Ciel replied, sounding rather bored. His eyes wandered to a rooftop in the distance. There he noticed a familiar person, and he caught Sebastian's eye. Sebastian looked and Ciel and Ciel nodded, giving the wordless command.

"Excuse me Lady Elizabeth, I have a task I must complete," Sebastian said bowing.

"Oh, okay Sebastian. Anyways Ciel like I was saying…"

"And like I was saying William-Senpai, last night the butler demon came up to me and asked me where Grell-Senpai lived!" Ronald Knox said as William T. Spears finished collecting the soul.

Will's ears perked up at Ronald's words, "What did you say to it Ronald?"

"Well," Ronald began twiddling his thumbs, "I mean you see I was rather in a hurry, so…"

William turned around and glared at the young reaper, waiting for him to continue.

"Well I kind of gave him Grell-Senpai's address."

"Ronald, not only did you let a filthy demon wander around our realm without trying to restrain him or calling for backup, you gave him Sutcliff's address?" Will demanded.

"Erhm, well when you put it that way," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Will was about to hit Ronald when he felt a familiar demonic presence growing near. Without turning around, William grabbed his death scythe and extended it, narrowly missing Sebastian Michaelis's face.

"Good day to you gentlemen," Sebastian grinned, weaving out of the way.

William eyes hardened as he retracted the death scythe and turned around to face the demon. Ronald mimicked, and summoned his lawn mower death scythe, preparing to back up his boss.

"What do you want filthy vermin?" he spat.

"Well now, that's not very polite. And I know how very much you like your professional aura," Sebastian mocked.

Will gripped his scythe and shot daggers at Sebastian. Speak of the devil and he shall appear Will mused.

"Why are you bothering us again?" Ronald demanded revving up the lawn mower.

"Now, now. No need to be rude, I did keep my word to you yesterday. Grell Sutcliff was unharmed right?" Sebastian said, "I was just hoping he might be with you. I didn't get to finish speaking to him yesterday."

'Yesterday? Was this demon the one on the phone with Grell Sutcliff at work yesterday?' Will wondered, 'Was it possible that the demon was seeing his subordinate? Is that why he visited Grell yesterday? If so, what angle was the demon playing?

An unknown emotion bubbled within Will and the familiar pain that plagued his chest when Grell was on the phone yesterday came again. Will did not know why the red reaper would bother to entertain the demon. The demon was vile and revolting, not worthy of the company of a Death God. Will was surprised that Grell's little crush on the demon had not passed yet. Grell's heart was a fickle one, the only crush he had that lasted the tell of time was his crush on Will. Thinking of this made Will smile smugly.

"Leave demon, or you will force my hand," Will threatened.

"Mr. Spears, there's no need to be nasty. Just tell me where I can find the red reaper. Again, I give my word that he shall not be harmed," Sebastian said.

"You do not need to concern yourself with reapers demon, your place is among hell spawn, where you belong," Will stated calmly as he swung his death scythe at Sebastian.

His scythe struck Sebastian in the arm, drawing a small amount of blood. Sebastian was not amused. He just needed to know where the red Shinigami was. He was not foolish enough to take on two Death Gods alone. When Will struck again Sebastian jumped up and kicked the scythe up, almost knocking it out of Will's hand.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to know where Grell is," Sebastian said.

If the two reapers did not tell Sebastian where he could find Grell, Sebastian would be lost. He couldn't risk trying to enter the Shinigami realm again. And it wasn't like he could wait around the manner for Grell. Once again, the red head failed to show up at the Phantomhive Manor to hide in the garden and watch Sebastian. Grell was the only one who could possibly know the identity of the murdered, because he was the one who reaped the souls. If he couldn't get Grell to give him answers, Sebastian didn't know how he could help his master solve the case before another murder took place.

"Again, you do not need to concern yourself about Sutcliff's whereabouts," Will said, just as stoic as ever.

"Come now, you couldn't possibly be _jealous_, could you," Sebastian said, feigning shock as he dodged a flying attack by Ronald's lawn mower.

Will's yellow-green as darkened. The demon was attempting to distract by trying to evoke anger out of him. But if Will knew what the demon was playing at, why was he falling for his tricks? Will tried to push the anger threatening to boil over him down. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian tossed a silver knife into Ronald's lawn mower. Ronald jumped to an adjacent rooftop and attempted to pull the knife out.

"Come on! I just changed the oil on this thing. Uh, a little help senpai?" Ronald called.

Will jumped to the rooftop spun his tree cutter scythe, deflecting the silverware Sebastian had thrown at Ronald. He lurched forward and slashed at Sebastian. Will drove Sebastian backward, and he was getting dangerously close to the edge of the roof. Will had Sebastian dancing left to right as Will slashed, dodging the attacks. It was a dangerous dance, one wrong move could prove fatal, giving the latter the upper hand. This Shinigami was powerful, Sebastian had to admit. Where Grell attacked wild and random, this reaper was cold and calculating; much like Sebastian himself. He had to admit, they were almost evenly matched.

When they reached the edge of the rooftop, Sebastian met the death scythe with three knives he clutched between his fingers. William pushed down, trying to drive Sebastian off the edge while Sebastian pushed up, trying to knock Will back a few paces. It was a rather precarious scene. A powerful demon and a powerful Grim Reaper, fighting on top of a rooftop in London. And over what really? Were these two men really fighting over _Grell Sutcliff_? It sounded ridiculous.

Sebastian eyes glowed red and Will's face hardened as the struggle continued. But when the pair spotted a familiar blur of red in the streets below, the two met eyes, and simultaneously dropped their weapons. Their eyes met once more in a mutual glare before racing off the streets below, heading straight toward the redhead.

The redhead had a split second to realize what was happening before a strong gust of air blew past him, blowing his crimson red locks all around him. Sebastian and Will were running toward him, and he gave a girlish squeal before running into an alleyway; stopping when he was backed into a corner. Was it really that hard for a girl to have a clam day? He clutched the shopping bags in his hand and a small frown graced his red lips. Grell propped his hands on his hips and stomped his foot. He glared at the two men standing in front of him.

"Enough! Both of you! While I admire two beautiful men fighting over me, can't a lady get a simple day to herself? Really," Grell pouted.

Both Sebastian and Will murmured, "_We were not fighting over you_!"

"I was just trying to stop the demon from attacking you," Will muttered at the same time Sebastian said, "I was just trying to have a word with you."

"I don't know this is about," Grell sighed checking his watch, "but I simply must be going. I will speak to you both about these pressing matters tomorrow. Bassy, I will stop by the manor tomorrow, and Willy, I will stop by the office tomorrow. Happy?"

"Fine Sutcliff," Will said angrily, pushing his glasses up with his scythe.

"Of course," Sebastian said bowing, his eyebrow twitching.

Grell let out an irritated huff as he began walking away, "Like I said before gentlemen, I am a very busy woman, while I would normally love to stay and watch two knights in shining armor fight over their crimson princess; but I have other things to attend to."

As the portal to the reaper realm opened Grell flipped his crimson locks over his shoulder and blew a kiss at the men standing angrily before him.

"Ta ta my loves," Grell said as he stepped through the portal.

After Grell left, the two men faced each other still glaring. Will straightened out his tie. Sebastian dusted off his suit. With a curt nod the two began walking in separate directions. But now before Ronald Knox came blundering through on his lawn mower.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Early the next morning, two figures ran merrily in the backyard of Grell's house in the Shinigami realm. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the sky was painted a light blue, the blonde's favorite color. The red head and the blonde laughed carelessly as they the red picked up the small blonde and spun the latter around in circles. The blonde ran to the tire swing on the tree branch down by the river and squealed with excitement.

"Push me!" the blonde cried.

"Of course darling," the red head answered, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

The red head pushed the blonde lightly on the tire swing and smiled as the blonde soared. Grell Sutcliff had not laughed so genuinely in a very long time. Never in his life before had he ever felt so…complete. When the blonde was done swinging Grell plucked up the blonde and swung the latter in circles once more.

"Promise that we'll always be together?" the blonde asked hugging Grell tightly.

"Of course darling, I promise," Grell replied his grip on the blonde tightening.

And for the first time, Grell Sutcliff made a promise he was going to keep, no matter what.

"I love you Anna," Grell said placing a light kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy."


	5. Date with the Devil

**Once again I want to thank everyone for the reviews and comments! I just redid the chapter and made a few minor changes. Enjoy!**

Grell and Anna walked hand in hand down the streets of London. Anna was skipping and lightly swinging their hands as they headed over to see the Undertaker. It broke Grell's heart to be separated from his newly adopted daughter, but he had to visit the Phantomhive Manor. Grell had always believed himself to be a woman trapped in a man's body, and it devastated him to not be able to carry a child. Grell often found himself lonely and searching for a deeper meaning in his life. Grell had always been a flirt, a hopeless romantic, but he never ended up with the love he craved.

Sometimes after a reaping, Grell would sit on the rooftops of London and stare longingly at families walking by. Grell never would have considered adoption because he never felt that he did well with kids, but recently he found himself feeling completely dejected and lonely. Initially, he tentatively presented the idea of visiting the Shinigami orphanage to Ronald, suggesting he could meet a lot of single women who worked there. When they arrived at the orphanage, Grell had been nervous about meeting the children. What if they didn't like him? What if they were frightened by him or they were disgusted by his androgynous looks?

Needless to say Grell was surprised when he found a young, ten year old girl crouching in front of Grell as he sat on a log and cried in the garden of the orphanage. She had bright emerald greens eyes that shined like stars. Carefully reaching down, the girl plucked up a flower and placed it in Grell's hair.

"Don't cry lady," she said gently wiping Grell's tears, "it's okay. When Lady Karen sees me crying she tells me buck up! Pretty ladies shouldn't cry. So I'm telling you the same thing. Don't cry Miss."

When Grell corrected the girl, stating he was actually a man, the girl gave him a laugh. What did it matter? The caretaker s at the orphanage told her she could be anything she wanted, so the same must apply to Grell too, right? It was then that Grell knew. They spent hours talking and laughing together. When Grell asked if the girl she wanted to come home with Grell, she beamed at him and squealed with delight. While Ronald was busy flirting, Grell swiftly signed the adoption papers and took the girl home. That day Grell was the happiest he had ever been. And now, a week later, Grell was still just as happy. He gave a sharp toothed grin at the girl beside him and ruffled her hair.

"So where are you going Daddy? Do you have work?" his daughter asked.

"No darling, Daddy has to visit a erhm, friend today," Grell replied.

"Why can't I come too Daddy? The Undertaker always gives me dog biscuits with my lunch," Anna pouted.

Grell smiled, "You have to respect the Undertaker, darling, he's a very powerful reaper! He reaped the soul of Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell!" Grell cried dramatically, echoing Will's words to him.

"Wow really! I just thought the Undertaker was a funny old man," Anna replied in awe.

"Hehehe, funny eh?" the Undertaker cooed, grinning madly as he opened the door, "Cookies?" he offered, presenting the pair with dog biscuits.

"Thanks Undie," Grell said chomping on a handful of biscuits, "I'll be back later today to pick up Anna. Do keep my darling safe for me won't you?"

"Of course Milady! Now come on my young apprentice, we have guests to attend to! Hehehe," the Undertaker cackled, ushering the young blonde into his shop.

"Bye dear!" Grell called.

"Bye Daddy! Now, do you think I can help you dress the guests later?" Anna excitedly asked the Undertaker as he shut the door.

Grell shook his head. Yes, he and his daughter made a fine pair. They both loved death!

Over at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian was still reeling from his latest failure with Grell. His Young Master berated him for being incompetent, and demanded he got the information from the Death God today, lest the murderer strike again. Needless to say, Sebastian was ready to get the unfortunate situation over with. He had spent all day cooking, cleaning, and preparing for Grell's visit. Sebastian would charm the information out of the red reaper or he would choke it out of him. He preferred the latter of course, opting to not make a mess in his young master's home.

So Sebastian planted the most beautiful red roses and red tulips all over the yard. He plucked the remaining flowers and filled them in vases all over the manor. A red table cloth covered the grand mahogany dining table on porch, facing the rose garden. A gently lit flame sat next to the finest bottle of wine of the table (red wine of course). Seeing as though his young Master had taken the day to visit his betrothed, no one was there to object to the decorations. Sebastian even replaced his black tie in favor of a red one today.

He knew how much Grell Sutcliff adored the color red, and sought to decorate the manor exactly to the other man's liking. Sebastian's eye's cut to a bush behind him as he heard whispering.

"Ey, whatd'ya think Sebastian's doin? Do ya think he's gone and got himself a girlfriend?" Bard whispered.

"Mr. Sebastian? A girlfriend?" Mey-rin yelled as the other shushed him.

"I bet she's mighty pretty," Finny whispered.

"I bet she's pretty, yes she is," Mey-rin agreed dabbing at her nose bleed.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka laughed.

"Yes, I am having a guest over today," Sebastian said as the other servants sweat dropped, "I would ask that you please don't interfere with us. Might I suggest a nice stroll through town?"

The other servants smiled sheepishly, but immediately started plotting on spying on Sebastian. It wasn't every day the Phantomhive household got so much excitement. And when there was a knock at the door, everyone rushed off to see the guest.

Sebastian braced himself for an attack my Grell, possible molestation and many lewd comments. He expected Grell to have on a flashy or scandalous red dress on. But what Sebastian saw before him when he opened the door was a rather _beautiful_ sight. Grell was dressed in a simple light blue sundress that fell off the shoulder. His long red hair was braided into an elaborate up do with a matching blue hat and ribbon. There was pink blush on his face and a twinkle in his eyes underneath his glasses. Had Sebastian not known the man, he would've mistaken him for a _woman_. From behind a cluster is fisuses the servants were abuzz with gossip.

"Blimely she's beautiful! Who knew Sebastian could pick em' eh?" Bard said as he elbowed Finny.

"Oh no I've got competition yes I do! What a beautiful girl!" Mey-rin sobbed.

Finny, scratched his head, "She looks kinda familiar."

"Yeaaahh, she does," the servants agreed.

"Ho ho ho," laughed Tanaka.

Sebastian let out a small gasp of surprise. So the red was still playing coy? That was fine. Sebastian enjoyed a good chase.

"Good morning my lady," Sebastian said bowing, and offering Grell his arm, "Please, allow me to escort you to the table."

Grell gasped and nodded wordlessly, overwhelmed by how beautiful the manor looked. He clutched Sebastian's arm and allowed himself to be lead outside. Sebastian even pulled out his chair and ushered him into his seat.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" Sebastian asked politely, "Today we have eggs over easy followed complemented by lightly toasted French toast and scones," Sebastian said as he served Grell.

Grell frowned and grabbed Sebastian's arm.

"Bassy, what's all this about? You're never this nice to me," Grell said seriously.

"Whatever do you mean? I am just trying to make sure a beautiful lady such as yourself receives the right treatment," Sebastian said, feigning hurt.

"Oh give it up Bassy, I don't know what you're playing at but…" Grell began trying to rise from his seat.

Before he could walk off, Sebastian came up behind Grell, and Grell could feel Sebastian's hot breathe tickle his neck. Grell bit his lip to stifle a moan threatening to escape his lips. Sebastian gripped Grell's small effeminate waist tightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You know it is very _ladylike_ to keep avoiding a gentlemen like myself Grell. Sit down, let me treat you how a woman of your stature should be treated," Sebastian whispered seductively.

"Oh Bassyyy, I am not some cheap woman you can…"

"Shhh," Sebastian cooed silencing Grell with a finger to his lips, "no need for that."

Sebastian spun Grell around to face him. Sebastian amber gaze focused on Grell, but Grell shifted his eyes to the ground. Sebastian put a finger under Grell's chin and lifted it up. His eyes softened and he smiled.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look today?"

"W-what? M-me?" Grell asked pointing at himself.

"Look you lot! Sebastian is puttin the charm on his lady," Bard whispered from behind a rose bush.

"Oh my. I wish Sebastian would comfort me like that yes I do," Mey-rin whispered back.

"You know, that girl kinda looks like…" Finny began.

"Oi Finny pipe down or we'll miss it!" Bard scolded.

Tanaka sipped his tea from the adjacent rose bush with a knowing smile.

Sebastian smiled as Grell tried to break free of his grasp on his chin. Grell's crimson locks covered his eye, and Sebastian felt the urge to push the hair back. Not because of the act, but because he felt like it. He had to admit Grell was rather nice…when he was quiet and shy. Had he not been so crazy and overbearing, and _certainly_ not a death god…maybe…maybe Sebastian would keep him. As a pet of course.

Grell watched as a clouded look came over Sebastian's eyes. When Sebastian raised his hand, Grell flinched, expecting the raven haired man to strike him as he so often did. Instead, Sebastian pushed the red locks out of Grell's eyes and lightly ran his hand over his cheek before dropping the hand to his side.

"I assure you that my intentions are nothing less than chivalrous my lady," he said softly, "Now will you please have a seat and continue your meal?"

"Well, alright," Grell agreed.

When he finished eating Grell looked up at Sebastian and sighed, confused by the raven haired man, but wishing that the moment would never end.

"Now please, what is it that you want to discuss?" Grell asked.

Sebastian rubbed his chin, " As you know there have been a string of kidnappings and murders and my master needs to find the culprit. We need to know if you know the identity of this individual or if you can help us in anyway."

"Well alright Bassy, I'll see what I can do, but please, sit down," Grell said motioning to the seat next to him.

Well, that was easy, Sebastian thought as he sat down. He had to admit, it was nice to sit down while talking to someone. He was used to being on his feet all day.

Grell picked at food a bit before pulling his death ledger out of his purse. He pushed his glasses up his face before scanning the page and rubbing his chin. He took a sip of wine before speaking.

"Ah yes, well I remember these reaping quite well because of how beautifully red the victims were painted. I faintly remember gentlemen dressed in black fleeing the scene before I reaped the souls. He had a distinct aura about him…he certainly wasn't human," Grell said rubbing his temples, as if trying to remember more details.

"Hmm, and what do you assume this man might be? A demon perhaps or maybe another reaper?" Sebastian asked.

"No, no. Something different, much different. Wait, wait, it's coming back to me yes. The gentlemen, the last time I saw him I was early to the reaping because I wanted to leave work early. I was sitting on the rooftop when I saw the gentlemen hovering over the victim. He was covered in their blood, and it seemed to be dripping from his mouth. For a second I thought he might even be drinking the blood," Grell said, "before the man ran off I saw his eyes. They were pitch black, empty and void. His teeth were mysteriously sharp too… why he could have given me a run for my money!"

"Black eyes, and sharp teeth," Sebastian murmured.

Black eyes and sharp teeth. A man who appeared to be drinking the victim's blood. The man was neither demon or reaper…suddenly it dawned on Sebastian.

"A vampire?" he whispered.

"A vampire? Well that certainly is ghastly," Grell mused.

"Yes, but it explains everything. The man snatches the girls in dark alleyways because he can't step out into the light. He keeps the girls for a day of two, slitting their wrists and feeding on them. Then when he's done he tosses their bodies out," Sebastian put together.

"But why not simply bite them? That's what vampires do, don't they?" Grell asked.

"Because then they would turn into vampires themselves," Sebastian said, "Grell did you notice anything else about this man?"

"Well no not really although he had a certain odor about him. He smelled like rotten meat. He kind of looked like a butcher," Grell said his nose crinkling in distaste.

"A butcher? That just might be it. Grell how long does it take for a soul to appear on the list?" Sebastian asked.

But when he turned to Grell, Grell was doubled over in pain, clutching his heart. He was breathing heavily and his sweat dropped.

"B-bassy," he choked.

"Grell? What is it? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, concerned by the red's sudden attack.

"There's something wrong! Something's not right! I have to go to the Undertaker's now!" He shouted, struggling to stand.

Before Sebastian could reply, he felt a sharp pain in his head. His master's voice reverberated through his skull, disorienting him.

"Sebastian come now! 5th and oak, a few blocks down from the Undertakter's!" Ciel's voice screamed at him.

"Looks like we're both headed the same way," Sebastian said, "are you okay? Can you stand?"

"I-I n-no—" but before he could reply, Sebastian scooped Grell up in his arms and darted off.

When they arrived at their destination, Ciel was yelling frantically while Paula tried to console him.

"Where is the Undertaker?" Grell screeched.

"He locked him in the coffin!" Ciel yelled, "Then he took Lizzie!"

Grell ran into the shop, unlocked the coffin and dragged the Undertaker outside. His eyes were blood shot and he looked ready to scream bloody murder.

"What happened?" Grell demanded.

"I'm sorry Milady," the Undertaker replied seriously, the light gone from his eyes.

"No, no! This can't be!" Grell shouted falling to his knees, as he broke down in hysterics.

"Grell," Sebastian said kneeling down next to the red head, "let me see your death ledger."

And when Grell opened his death ledger he pointed to the next schedule tragedy on his to die list.

Elizabeth Midford and Anna Sutcliff.


	6. To Hunt A Vampire

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Not sure what pairings I'm gonna go for yet, any ideas? Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to post a longer one soon.**

"Tell me everything that happened!" Grell demanded shaking Ciel by the shoulders.

"Unhand me you freak!" Ciel shouted back as Sebastian pried the red Shinigami off his master.

Sebastian grasped Grell by the waist and struggled to keep the hysteric red head off his master. Angry hot tears slid down his cheeks and he glared at Ciel. Paula, who was still recovering from the sudden attack promptly fainted from all the excitement, and Sebastian said her down on a nearby wall.

Sebastian sighed, "Young Master, you and Grell need to calm down. Anger won't get us anywhere at this point."

"Very well," Ciel said, his bright blue eye still shining angrily.

"Fine," Grell muttered.

"Now please tell us what happened," Sebastian said, loosening his grip on Grell.

"Lady Elizabeth, her maid Paula, and I were out shopping when Lizzie spotted a girl with a dress she liked. Lizzie and the girl were chatting outside the Undertaker's shop when a group of men approached us. The men were strange; I highly doubt they were human. I shot one man twice in the head with my revolver, and he didn't even flinch. The Undertaker came out to defend us but the men locked him in coffin. That's when the men snatched up the girl…and Lizzie," Ciel said, shaking with anger.

Grell shook out of Sebastian's grasp and hugged himself tightly.

"Anna, my Anna," his whispered softly.

"Who is Anna?" Ciel asked.

"Daughter?" Sebastian echoed, confused as well.

"My daughter!" Grell yelled angrily.

"Daughter?" Sebastian echoed.

"O-oh. My apologies," Ciel said, a bit taken back, "I didn't know you were married. Who's the mother?"

"I'm the mother!" Grell screeched.

Ciel scratched his head. He knew nothing of the Shinigami realm, but he was quite sure a man, even a Shinigami man, was incapable of giving birth. Ciel couldn't fathom how that would work.

"Very well then…who's the father?" Ciel asked.

Grell huffed, clearly offended, "I am," he growled.

Now he had Ciel lost. The red headed man was a loon. How could he be both the mother and father? Sebastian bit back a chuckled at his young master's confusion.

"Anna Sutcliff, is my daughter. My adoptive daughter," Grell said, tears spilling over his eyes, "She has blonde hair and the biggest most beautiful Shinigami green eyes you will ever see. She's ten years old and isn't ready to die. _I will find her_!"

Sebastian sighed again and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Grell, who silently accepted it.

"Well Young Master, it seems you avoided getting kidnapped this time," Sebastian said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Sebastian! How dare you! This is no time to be joking! We need to find Lady Elizabeth!" Ciel demanded gripping his walking staff tightly.

Sebastian bowed, "My apologies my lord, but I have the information on the case you requested."

"Alright, what did you learn from him?" Ciel asked jerking his thumb toward Grell.

"Judging by today's events we have learned the killer is in fact working in a group. The killers are indeed not human as you suspected. They are in fact _vampires_. They kidnap the girls and drain them of blood before killing them and dumping their bodies. I also learned the killers may be working under the guise of butchers," Sebastian explained to the young Earl.

"Right then. Sebastian we only have a few days to find Lizzie and…Anna. I need you to question all the local butchers in town and check their suppliers. I have no doubt that this incident is isolated. I have a feeling something _much bigger_ is going on here," Ciel said rubbing his chin, "do you have any specific information on vampires that might be useful to our case?"

"No Young Master, I am not too familiar with such…underworlders. My expertise lies in higher beings," Sebastian said.

"Hehe, I have some information you might need young Earl," the Undertaker said with a grin.

"Alright then. I will gather the information from the Undertaker and I'll take care of Paula," Ciel said motioning to the maid who began to stir, "You take Grell and do as I have instructed. If you find anything out you will report to me back at the manor and we will plan our next move. Make it swift Sebastian, we haven't much time. Kill anyone in the way, I want Lizzie and Anna brought back safe and sound, that's an order," Ciel said lifting his eye patch to reveal his Faustian contract, meaning he meant business.

"Yes my lord. Fear not, because if I couldn't find these kidnapped girls and kill a few vampires, well what kind of a butler would I be?"


	7. Match Made in Hell

The red reaper and the butler clad in black roamed the streets of London, searching for clues to. The red head had a fierce determined look on his face while the demon in black was as calm as ever. The duo had visited two butcher shops so far, which proved to be fruitless. They were currently en route to a small, mysterious butcher shop on the outskirts of London.

"When I find those monsters I'm going to pain them in red," Grell threatened, clutching his chainsaw, "I'll cut them to shreds. I'll drench them in the beautiful crimson that they love so much."

"Yes, yes, I know," Sebastian answered nonchalantly.

He knew that red reaper was one for theatrics, and he also knew the red reaper harbored some very malicious murderous tendencies. Grell Sutcliff may be a fool, but the demon butler had to admit, he was _one hell of a reaper_. Sebastian was confident they would able to solve the case and find the missing girls, especially since the red reaper was exuding a righteous fury like no other. However, Sebastian hadn't had much dealing with underworlders (vampires, werewolves, sorcerers, and etc.) and he would be foolish to underestimate what he had little knowledge on.

"There it is. Mortal Meats, ugh, what a ghastly name," Grell commented pointing toward a small building at the end of an empty street.

"Alright, you know the plan. I go in and I ask the questions, you stay silent," Sebastian said as they approached the shop.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Grell called out as Sebastian opened the door, earning him an ice glare.

"Hullo there," answered a sweet, almost hypnotic voice, "what can I do for you?"

Behind the counter of the butcher shop stood a young man of about twenty with hair so blonde it was almost white. His fingers were long and spidery, and he sharp, claw like nails. He shot the pair a wicked grin with sharp, pointed canines.

Sebastian made not of the man's appearance and shot a look toward Grell, who nodded silently.

"I'm here pick up some lamb for a party my young master is throwing," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ah, lamb you say?" the man asked tapping a finger on his chin, "No, no you look like a man with more exotic tastes."

"Really? Is there something else you could recommend?" Sebastian asked feigning innocence.

"Why of course," the man said dancing around the shop, "we have beef, chicken, quail, venison, anything you can imagine!" the man stopped in front of Grell and lifted a finger under his chin, "what an exquisite specimen! What a beautiful shade of crimson your hair is…" the man cooed.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. What was the man playing at?

The man dropped his hand from Grell's face and brushed his own silver blonde hair out of his face, revealing pitch black eyes, deep and devoid of any color. Grell stared into the man's eyes and could see his own red hair reflected in the man's eyes. Grell wanted to look away but he felt trapped in the charcoal orbs. He felt himself becoming increasing tired and sleepy.

"A demon and a grim reaper. Now I've had many colorful customers but never any two so intriguing as you! It seems you two share my affinity for death. Now tell me demon, what are you really here for? Our specialty is human blood. Not human souls. And a demon under the guise of a butler could only mean that you are under a contract yes? Were you looking to consume some other souls while you wait?" the man said draping an arm over Grell's shoulders with a wide grin.

Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed. This man was a vampire. But was this the vampire he needed? Was this man connected to the case? And what was wrong with Grell? His eyes had a clouded look, and he hadn't spoken since the vampire revealed himself.

"Ah, thank you, but no. There's only one soul I'm interested in. However, I am interested in the recent kidnappings and murders of young girls in London. Is there anything you can tell me?" Sebastian asked with his ever pleasant smile.

The vampire's smile dropped, "What of it demon? You know very well my kind consume blood as your kind consumes souls. You're treading into deep waters. What you seek is no concern of yours."

"Naturally I wouldn't engage myself with such, lower beings, however my master has instructed me otherwise. Two girls have recently been stolen away, and being that they were in our care, it is a concern of mine, so I will ask you again, what do you know of the recent crimes?" Sebastian asked, flashing his demonic eyes.

The vampire stroked Grell's cheek. He cut Grell's cheek with his nail and lapped at the blood that trickled out of the cut, "I have no interest in fighting you demon. I cannot tell you what you want to know so I offer you a fair warning. Leave now and continue your existence."

Sebastian's eye hardened and he threw a knife at the vampire, knocking his hand away from Grell's face.

"Tsk, tsk, such a waste. Have it your way then," the vampire said as he pointed at Sebastian, "Attack the demon, Reaper. Stall him until I am able to escape."

Wordlessly Grell summoned his death scythe and swung at Sebastian while the pale vampire escaped through the back door.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian demanded, dodging the attack, "We're on the same side!"

Grell didn't answer. He revved up the chainsaw and swung at Sebastian head. Sebastian ducked and kicked Grell's legs out from under him. He watched as Grell attempted to rise to his feet. His movements were slow and lethargic, nothing like how the flamboyant reaper usually fought. Grell moved like a puppet on marionette strings. It was clear to Sebastian, the vampire had someone bewitched the red reaper.

"Grell Sutcliff, stop it this instant. We have a mission. We are looking for Lady Elizabeth and your daughter Anna! Remember your purpose. Don't let the vampire control you!" Sebastian called as he ducked under another swipe of Grell's chainsaw.

He expected Grell to snap out of it at the mention of his daughter's name, but Grell continued his attack, slashing a Sebastian's face and neck. Grell swung, and Sebastian ducked, and the two danced a dangerous tango. When Grell swiped at Sebastian's head, Sebastian narrowly missed, and Grell shaved off a strand of hair from the top of Sebastian head. Sebastian grunted.

He couldn't keep fighting the red reaper! The suspect was getting away! But no matter what Sebastian said he couldn't shake Grell from the trance. As the dance continued, Grell backed Sebastian in a corner of the butcher shop.

"Grell, wake up! Snap out of it. It's me, Bassy!" Sebastian called again trying to shake Grell out of the trance by using Grell's favorite pet name.

Grell backed up a bit, and for a second, Sebastian thought he managed to shake Grell from the trance.

"Bassy…" he echoed in a hollow voice.

Sebastian let out a breath of air. He thought he managed to break Grell from the vampire's hold. But Grell's eyes still held the clouded look. Grell raised the chainsaw over his head and swung the chainsaw downward at Sebastian's head. Two gloved hands clasped the blade of the chainsaw on either side before the blade made contact with his face. Grell leaned forward and shoved the scythe with all his strength. Sebastian cocked his head to the right and the blade was driven through the wall. Sebastian raised his leg and kicked the chainsaw out of Grell's hand.

He grabbed the collar of the reaper's black suit and thrusted him against the wall. Sebastian held the struggling reaper with one hand and raised the other. As it seemed, words had no effect on the trance Grell was under. Well that was fine. Sebastian always believed that actions spoke louder than words. Sebastian brought his hand down and smacked the spectacles off the smaller man's face. Sebastian did not want the smaller man to be able to see what would happen next.

Sebastian gripped the man's collar and crushed his lips onto the red reaper. At first there was no response, but then Sebastian could feel the other man's lips moving against his. The reaper's lips were surprising soft and the smaller man tasted of strawberries. Sebastian expected to be disgusted by the act, but he had to admit…it wasn't _that _bad. If he didn't feel the urge to murder the red reaper every time he saw him, Sebastian would have found it rather enjoyable. Grell sighed against his lips.

He could feel the red reaper suck lightly on the bottom of his lip. His teeth gently grazed over Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian had expected the man to violently attack his lips, but instead the kiss was soft, and gentle. Grell's tongue tentatively poked at the lip, silently begging for entrance. But while Sebastian found himself _not entirely bored_, he had done his part. And besides, they had a job to do. Sebastian shoved the reaper on the floor.

"Hey! What gives? You kiss me and then you shove me to the ground?" Grell asked as he unceremoniously landed on his rear, a dark blush spreading across his face.

Sebastian said nothing. He walked over to the desk and began to sort through the papers on the butcher's desk. He smirked when Grell crawled to his hands and knees to search for his glasses.

"What now you're giving me the silent treatment? Is that any way to treat a lady?" Grell huffed as he groped the ground.

"I was merely breaking you out of the trance you were put under," Sebastian answered nonchalantly as he kicked the reaper his spectacles.

Grell grumbled as he slid the glasses on. He gasped lightly when he saw the black clad man offer him a gloved hand. Grell silently accepted, the blush darkened even more as Sebastian pulled him to his feet.

"The vampire may have escaped but I was able to recover vital information from the paperwork he left behind. There is a meat warehouse on the docks. Warehouse number thirteen. It's possible that that's where they are keeping the girls. But first we need to search the shop and return to my young master," Sebastian said.

"Well you do what you need to. I'm going after my daughter now," Grell said turning to leave.

Sebastian gripped his shoulder before he was able to walk away.

"No. If you go now without a plan you could very well ruin everything," Sebastian said.

"She's my daughter Bassy! I can't just—"

"I know. And I give you my word we will bring her back safe and sound," Sebastian said squeezing Grell's shoulder, "but if you want that to happen you need to do this my way."

Grell spun around to face Sebastian with a determined look in his eyes.

"Promise me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Promise me. Promise that if I listen to you and do this your way that you will bring my daughter back safe and sound," Grell said staring into Sebastian's amber eyes.

"Alright, you have my word."

"And after this is all over can we kiss again? With tongue?"

Sebastian smirked now that was the Grell he knew and … occasionally tried to murder.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark boarded up room, Anna Sutcliff and Elizabeth Midford sat with their hands bound behind their backs and their feet bound. The blondes were dizzy and disoriented, still reeling from their abduction. The men with the strange eyes had bound them and tossed them in the storage room in the meatpacking warehouse. The men didn't bother to gag them, telling them that they enjoyed the screams more.

Elizabeth was sobbing silently, while Anna next to her wordlessly. Her eyesight wasn't that good, but she wouldn't be rendered completely blind without spectacles until she became a full-fledged Grim Reaper.

"W-what'd you t-think they're g-going to do to us?" Lizzie whispered.

"I don't know," Anna answered quietly, "but I don't wanna find out."

"M-me too. Ciel w-will rescue us."

"Really?" Anna asked, recalling the scowling boy with the eye patch she had met earlier, "My dad's gonna come too."

Lizzie smiled through her tears. She knew her fiancé would come, although she wasn't too sure if the other girl's father would come. She _was_ betrothed to the Queen's guard dog. Lizzie Midford was blissfully unaware that the girl sitting beside her was a Shinigami. Needless to say she was surprised when Anna kicked off her left shoe and sock and a dagger came out. Lizzie wanted to squeal with delight.

Anna flipped over and picked the dagger up with her hands and cut the ropes off her hands. She then proceeded to unbind her feet and Lizzie's hands and feet. Bother girls grinned when the ropes hit the ground.

"How did you do that?" Lizzie whispered excitedly.

Anna grinned and struck a pose that would make her father proud, "Anna Sutcliff, deadly efficient escape artist!"


	8. More than A Pretty Face

**I'm not too particulary fond of the chapter, I might revise it and clean it up later. But thank you again for the comments and reviews!**

Both girls were fearful however, because they did not know what was behind the door. Would someone catch them? Where would they go? The girls contemplated waiting for their rescuers to come for them, but screams from the room next door made the girls decide on escaping.

"I can unlock the door," Lizzie whispered pulling a pin out of her hair, "I learned how to do it when I would sneak into Ciel's office when he would lock me out. As soon as the guard passes by I'll unlock and them we sneak out, okay?"

"Okay," Anna whispered back, "Lizzie, what if we get caught?"

"Shh, don't think like that! We'll make it!"

Anna smiled at the friend she made just hours earlier. The two had gone from discussing dresses to escape plans in one day. When the girls heard the guard make his next round, Anna began silently counting while Lizzie picked the lock.

"One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

"_I got it_!" Lizzie whispered triumphantly.

Anna moved toward the door and pushed it open gently, her grip on the dagger tightening even more. If someone was behind the door, the only source of protection was the small blade. Anna stuck her head out and her head shot left to right. There wasn't anyone in her line of sight, but there were giant pieces of meat hanging on hooks from the ceiling. There was a conveyor belt that was currently turned off. It looked like the girls were in a… meat warehouse?

The smell was foul to say the least. The odor of was overwhelming and overpowering. Lizzie and Ana bit back a scream when they realized that in addition to the meat, there were also _people_ hanging from the hooks. The people hung upside and were bleeding from cuts on their arms and necks into a bucket on the ground. The sight was gruesome. Lizzie covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Lizzie come on we have to move! We gotta find somewhere to hide or we have to find the exit!" Ana whispered.

There was a staircase leading upstairs to the girl's left and a few other rooms. The girls deduced they must be at the lower level of the warehouse because there were no immediate exits. To the girl's right there was what looked to be a giant freezer. Directly across from them there was an open storage room. The girls would need to cross the open area and dodge the bodies hanging from the ceiling to make their way toward the other room. But there was one problem.

"There's a man smoking a cigarette standing on the balcony near the stairs, "Lizzie whispered, "When he turns away, we need to move. We're going to run and hide behind the boxes next to the pig over there, and then we need to wait for him to turn away again before we run into the room."

"I don't know, it's dark Lizzie, I can't see very well," Ana said nervously.

Lizzie grabbed Anna's free hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I've got you. We're going to do this thing together."

"Ready…now," Lizzie whispered as she and the other girl ran as fast as they could to the stack of boxes.

The girls had to dodge and weave to avoid bumping anything. The girls slid on their knees behind the box just as the man looked back. The girl's hearts were pounding hard. The pounding of their hearts was so loud the girls were sure that the man would hear them. The girls held their breath, afraid that the slightest sound or movement would give them away. Nervously, Lizzie peered behind the box at the man.

His expression was bored and he flicked his cigarette lazily. The girls were safe, they hadn't been caught! Lizzie felt a surge of pride run through her heart. Her mother had always taught her that girls needed to be frail and dainty. Madame Midford had insisted her daughter stop taking fencing lessons, but Lizzie still took fencing classes in secret. She didn't always want to be the frilly, pink obsessed girl Ciel came to know. She wanted to be _a wife Ciel could be proud of_. She felt like she needed to earn her title as "the wife of the Queen's watch dog." If she could get her and Ana out of this horrible mess, Lizzie felt like she would earn that title. She didn't just want to be a wife Ciel could protect; she also wanted to be a wife that could protect Ciel.

After the horrible trauma of Ciel's past, she felt like she owed him that much. Lizzie needed to get out of this alive. She had to be there for Ciel! She needed to make him happy. If she wasn't there to make him smile, she didn't know what she would do. She may act ditzy and girly normally, but when focused, Lizzie could be deadly serious.

Similar thoughts ran through Ana Sutcliff's mind and she and Lizzie crouched behind the boxes, hand in hand. The caretakers at the orphanage told her that she could be anything that she wanted to be. And when she met her father, he told her the exact same thing. He told her the world was hers for the taking. Her fiery red headed father supported her dream of becoming a legendary grim reaper one day. Not many Shinigami women chose such a gruesome job. In fact, there were currently less than 100 female grim reapers employed. Only five of which were employed at the London Dispatch Division where her father worked. And yes, her father counted himself as one of those five women.

Anna had bigger dreams than becoming some secretary. Her father and the Undertaker trained her hard. In fact, Ana accompanied her father on several of his reaping while working overtime, much to her father's discomfort. As a Shinigami, Ana felt like it was up to her to protect Lizzie, because the other blonde was _human_.

"Ready…now," Lizzie whispered as they duo ran again. This time they ran straight into the open room. Unfortunately, due to her near sightedness, Ana misjudged her distance and ran into a pig hanging on one of the hooks. The hook screeched and the pig began to swing from left to right. Lizzie gulped.

"Hey! Who's out there!" called an angry male voice.

Just then, the scheduled guard came through a door at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"I think I heard something down there, let's go check it out."

"Oh no…" Ana whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

Ana could feel herself panicking as she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. They were doomed! Ana had given away their position and now they were dead!

"Ana! Snap out of it!" Lizzie whispered, "_I have a plan_."

Lizzie took a quick glance out of the room. There were cutting boards, vegetables, and knives? Lizzie grinned. She was great with dueling blades, and she was also adept with throwing knives. She began quickly stuffing smaller blades in her pockets of her dress and in her socks. Ana watched her and did the same. Ana took extra smaller knives for Lizzie, but her specialty lied in hand to hand combat. She put her small dagger away and chose to wield the biggest knives in the bunch.

"Here's the plan," Lizzie whispered her normally sweet voice taking a commanding tone, "I'm going to throw knives at some of the pigs to confuse him. Then we're going to duck behind the boxes again. We need to somehow separate the man from the guard. We need to take down the guard and take his gun. But for now our main concern is the man with the cigarette. I don't think he's armed. We need to keep it quiet so we don't draw any attention to ourselves. You stay hidden and be safe, okay?"

Anna peered out of the door of the room. She felt something wrong with the atmosphere. She felt uneasy. Although she hadn't learned how to hone her Shinigami senses perfectly, she could tell that there was something fundamentally wrong with the men who captured them as soon as she saw them. The men had charcoal black eyes and pale skin. The men looked and smelled of death. There wasn't a soft light aura she sensed when with humans. This aura was dark and thick, something very inhuman. Ana gasped when she realized the truth.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Those men aren't human Lizzie."

"W-what?"

"Those men! They're vampires! We can't just knock them out and tie them up. We need to kill them. If we don't kill them, they'll kill us. Please, I know it's hard to believe but you have to trust me!" Ana pleaded.

"O-okay. I trust you Ana," Lizzie murmured, "how to we kill them?"

"Aim for their heart, a little under the collar on their left sides," Ana replied.

Lizzie grinned, "I've never thrown at live targets before, this should be fun."

Lizzie put her back against the door and threw a knife just as the men descended the stairs. The knife whizzed out of her hand and hit a pig in the center of the room. As the pig began to swing, the hook creaked loudly.

"Over there!" the guard yelled brandishing his pistol.

Lizzie took a deep breath and jumped out from the storage room and threw two knives. The knives sailed out of her hand as Lizzie rolled behind the boxes in the center of the storage room. She hit a pig on the right side of the room and the other hit a pig on the left side of the room. The vampires nodded at each other and split up. The unarmed vampire went right and the man with the pistol went left. The unarmed vampire sniffed as he headed toward Lizzie. Where was Ana?

"Mmm, fresh young blood. There's no point in hiding little girl_, I can smell you_. When I find you I'm going to drain you and drink every drop of your blood," he called.

Lizzie threw another small knife on a pig directly in front of her. She needed to hurry and kill the unarmed vampire so she could help Anna! The vampire rushed toward Lizzie. Lizzie jumped out from behind the boxes.

"Not today!" she yelled as she shoved a pig at the vampire.

The pig smacked the vampire square in the gut and he cursed, baring his fangs. He stumbled back a few steps. Lizzie pulled out a few more knives and braced herself. When the man charged again she threw several knives. The knives pierced the vampire in his chest repeatedly, but missed his heart by a small margin.

"Ahh!" Lizzie screamed as the vampire lunged at her.

Lizzie leaned back as the vampire sailed over her. His outstretched claws missed her head as she dipped backwards. Their eyes met as he sailed over her. Lizzie's warm emerald green eyes met the vampire's cold black ones. It seemed like they were moving in slow motion as their faces met, only inches apart. The vampire growled and Lizzie smirked.

The vampire landed on his hands and flipped backwards. Lizzie drew her hand backwards and the vampire turned around to face her. He glared at Lizzie angrily. She let five more knives sail out of her hands.

"Ughh!" the vampire grunted as the knives pinned the man's arms to a nearby pig.

"You won't get away with this!" Lizzie demanded, "What you're doing is wrong! And when Ciel gets here he'll shut this place down!"

The vampire chuckled darkly, "Kill me if you want, but you can't stop this. No mere mortal can."

Lizzie glared at the pale man in front of her. She didn't have time for anymore small talk! She needed to help Ana. God forbid anything happen to her new friend. Lizzie pulled out another knife and drove it into the vampire's heart. The vampire seized and twitched against the pig as Lizzie pierced his flesh. Lizzie stared at him coldly as she wanted the life leave his empty charcoal eyes.

Just then a shot rang out through the warehouse. Lizzie gasped and took off.

"Ana!" She cried, "Ana where are you?"

Lizzie ran to the center of the room. There lied the other vampire, with a life butcher knife driven through his heart. Ana was crouched on the ground next to him, clutching her side. She was covered in blood. Lizzie couldn't tell if it was her's or the vampire's. Ana began coughing up blood.

"Oh no, oh Anna! Are you okay? I told you to stay hidden!" Lizzie cried tears rushing to her eyes.

Ana coughed again and something flew into her hand.

"I-I'm okay," she wheezed, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"W-what? Ana what are you t-talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not human," Ana said, "I'm a Shinigami. I-I'm a grim reaper in training."

Ana held out her opened hand to Lizzie. In her hand mixed in with her blood was the bullet the vampire fired. Lizzie looked at her with wide eyes. She had seen many strange things, including animated dolls when she was captured by the puppet man Drossel and Ciel's demon dog Pluto. She had seen her fair share of crazy. Lizzie threw her arms around the smaller girl and hugged her tight.

"I don't care what you are! I just want us to make it out safe!" Lizzie whispered, "I was worried about you."

Ana smiled at her and picked up the pistol, "Don't worry, with you and me teamed up, we're gonna make it out."


	9. To the Rescue

**Sorry for the wait!**

"Stay behind me Young Master, we don't know how many are inside. We must be cautious" Sebastian whispered as the trio approached the meat warehouse.

"Don't patronize me. Now you two know the plan, rescue the girls and kill the vampires responsible for all these bloody crimes," Ciel ordered as he gripped his revolver, "The Undertaker said only blows to the heart can kill so be precise."

As the trio rounded the corner, they were surprised to find that the front door was unguarded. Sebastian kicked the door open and scanned the warehouse. The warehouse seemed normal enough, there were various meats hanging about, there was a precarious odor, and there were normal humans operating the machinery. Grell pushed past Sebastian and grasped one of the workers by the collar.

"Where's Anna? Where is she?" Grell demanded through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the worker sputtered with raised hands.

"Liar! I know what you people are doing here! Tell me where she is or I'll reap you to hell!" Grell shouted shaking the man violently.

Sebastian grasped Grell's shoulder with a firm squeeze. Grell turned to Sebastian with wild, angry eyes. Sebastian met his gaze with a softer look, 'let him go' his eyes said. Grell begrudgingly let the man go and the man fell to the ground.

"Oi, you lot, what's goin on down there?" said another worker with a well-dressed man, silently following him.

"Excuse me sir, I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, am I to assume you are the manager of this…establishment?" Ciel asked gripping the pistol hidden beneath his coat behind him.

The well-dressed man struck the trio as odd. The man was strange, pale skin and pale hair. His eyes were shielded under a shining pair of spectacles however. The man was dressed in black, a long black trench coat with a black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. This man was definitely a vampire.

"Mmm, yes you are correct child," the vampire responded tapping his cane on the floor, "why don't we come in my office and speak, privately?"

Ciel's eyes cut to Grell and Sebastian and he nodded, "Lead the way."

Once in the office, the vampire sat down at his large mahogany desk, and Ciel sat across from him. Ciel was growing anxious. He wanted to retrieve his betrothed and destroy the operation the foul creatures were running. How dare they kidnap his fiancé and test his patience. Surely his reputation as the Queen's guard dog proceeded him in Underworld. The creatures must have gained wind of the Earl with the demon butler by now.

The vampire leaned back in his chair and pulled off his scarf and spectacles. His lips turned upwards in a smile, with his fang poking out. His coal black eyes trailed across the trio and focused on Ciel.

"So, the Queen's guard dog, his demon butler, and a grim reaper? To what do I owe this visit?" the vampire asked.

"Well Mr…" Ciel began.

"Black, Alexander von Black," the vampire supplied.

"Okay, Mr. Black, let me be blunt. We know what you are and what you're doing. You will release all the girls you have kidnapped and anyone else you have taken. Then you will shut down this establishment," Ciel said glaring.

"Now, now Young Earl. It's unwise to dive into something you have no knowledge of. London's underworld isn't like your pampered, luxurious life you live. Vampires consume blood the way your demon over there consumes souls. I shall compromise with you. You will leave here right now without evoking the anger of my coven, and in return the disposal of our meals will be more discreet. Fair enough?" Mr. Black asked casually.

"No, you will shut down this establishment-" Ciel began.

"Enough with this rubbish! You lot kidnapped my little girl! Where is my daughter?" Grell asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah, your daughter? My mistake grim reaper. I offer you my humblest apologies. You see, my fledglings are rather incompetent. Today's youth is so misguided. In addition to leaving with your lives, you may have your child back," Mr. Black said touching his fingertips together, "That is the way of the Grimmel le Rogue coven."

"And this brat's fiancé too, we want her back," Grell said jerking a thumb towards Ciel.

"Of course, of course. Right this way gentlemen," Mr. Black said leading the trio down a staircase.

When the men reached the lower level of the warehouse Ciel gripped his pistol. Though the Undertaker had useful information about vampires, he did not have any information about the nature of vampires. Ciel had no idea what to expect. The warehouse looked normal enough, various meats were hanging about. Upon closer inspection however…

"Are-are those humans?" Ciel gasped as he gestured to the bodies hanging from the ceiling.

"Naturally," Mr. Black said grinning, "we take great pride in the production of high quality blood young Earl. The Grimmel le Rogue coven is renowned for its blood supply as well as its kindness. You will do good to remember that. Anyways, these girls you are here to retrieve caused quite a fuss; they even managed to kill a few of my fledging's."

In the center of the room, Anna and Lizzie had collapsed from exhaustion. The bodies of five lifeless vampires lay, slowly eroding into dust. The younger blonde shot up immediately at the sight of a familiar shade of red.

"Daddy?" a small girl called out, "Daddy it's really you!"

"Daddy?" Ciel murmured as a small girl with wide eyes ran towards Grell.

Ciel and Sebastian were quite shocked. So it was true then? Grell had a daughter. Ciel was quite skeptical about the matter. He had anticipated a wild looking child, with sharp teeth and sinister eyes. The girl before them was quite the opposite. She had a sweet face with wide green eyes. The girl reminded Ciel of his fiancé. Sebastian watched the exchange with interest.

"Come here darling!" Grell cooed picking Anna up and spinning her in circles, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Daddy, I'm fine," Anna laughed, swatting away Grell's worried hands, "Lizzie helped me out, and she took care of me. I told her you would come! I just knew it."

Upon hearing her name, Lizzie stood up and walked timidly toward the group. Oh, she was ecstatic that her betrothed had come to rescue her, but she looked so rather…_not cute_. Her once bouncy and curly pigtails were matted down from sweat and blood. Her pink dress was torn, and she was covered in blood. What would Ciel say after seeing her in such a state?

Lizzie approached Ciel with downcast eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself pulled into a tight embrace. Ciel had flung her arms around her and was squeezing her tightly. She gasped lightly, and before she could have a second thought, Ciel retreated. He coughed nervously as he tried to compose himself.

"Are you quite already Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel asked glaring at his demon butler, who was chuckling softly at his master's momentary lapse of character.

"Oh Ciel! I'm fine thank you. I'm so happy you came to rescue me!" Lizzie squealed.

"Of course Lady Elizabeth, I will always be there to rescue you," Ciel said softly.

"Ah, how adorable," Mr. Black said, "and now I bid you all farewell. You know the way out-"

"Not so fast Mr. Black. The Queen has ordered me to stop the murders and kidnappings, and I have yet to do so. And you see, I too am feeling generous, if you comply, I will let you leave today with your life. If you don't comply I'm afraid I will be forced to cut your afterlife short," Ciel interrupted.

"Now, now, is that anyway to repay me? I let you have your sweethearts back and you dare to threaten me? My boy, you have no idea what you are doing. Today, you have evoked the anger of the Grimmel le Rogue vampire clan, Lilith have mercy on your soul," Mr. Black said with a click of his cane.

At the sound of his cane, the group was surrounded by a horde of fledging vampires. Grell pulled Anna close and Ciel stepped in front of Lizzie protectively. Ciel unconsciously reached for his concealed revolver and pulled it out. With his other hand, he reached up to pull his eye patch off.

"Sebastian, this is an order, kill all these filthy vampires and keep Lizzie safe," Ciel said firing his weapon, killing one of the fledglings with an expert shot to the heart.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian grinned, pulling out a hand full of silverware.

Grell revved up his chainsaw and sliced up a fledgling that charged at Ana, "Never mess with a mother who's got a chainsaw!" he roared.

As the group engaged in battle, it seemed like it was raining blood. Ciel and Lizzie fought back to back, with Ciel firing his weapon and Lizzie throwing knives. The two were highly skilled; a true match made in heaven. Ciel had to admit his fiancé was rather impressive, it was a side of her he had yet it witness.

Grell fought with his daughter on his back. The redhead looked like a madman, wildly slashing his death scythe about. Cinematic records flew at them from every direction and Grell was quick to send them all to hell. The man was splattered in blood, and he resembled his Jack the Ripper for a fleeting moment as Sebastian watched the red Shinigami. His slices were swift and elegant. Although he was a pest, Sebastian had to admit, the red Shinigami was good at his job. There were only a few vampires left.

"Impressive reaper, death is very becoming of you. Unfortunately you were foolish enough to aid the Queen's Guard Dog, when you should have run," Mr. Black said hitting Grell in the gut with his cane.

Grell stumbled back and spat out blood, "Stay here!" he ordered as he set Anna on the ground.

Mr. Black tipped his top hat as Grell charged at him with his chainsaw. Grell swiped the top hat off his head and reduced it to shreds.

"Nicely done," Mr. Black laughed giving a mock bow.

"Bloody bastard," Grell murmured.

Mr. Black swung his cane again, striking Grell in the head. Grell swayed dizzily, and struggled to dodge as Mr. Black parried his swipes expertly. Grell was losing his footing, it wasn't long until he tripped and landed on his back. Before he could roll out of the way, Mr. Black kicked Grell in the ribs. There was a faint crack as Grell sucked in a sharp intake of air. Shit, one of his ribs were cracked.

"Daddy! Get up Daddy!" he heard Anna plead desperately.

At the sound of his daughter's voice, a sense of urgency overtook Grell. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Before Mr. Black could kick him again, Grell rolled out of the way. He managed to get on his feet as Mr. Black stumbled. Grell revved his chainsaw and looked at Mr. Black angrily.

"I see that you have underestimated me Mr. Black. You see, I am a Daddy to die for," Grell grinned, striking his signature pose.

Grell sprinted toward Mr. Black and kicked the cane out of his hands. Grell swung at Mr. Black and slashed and managed to clip his shoulder. When Mr. Black began to bleed, Grell grinned. Mr. Black barred his fangs at Grell. Mr. Black was quick, and he ducked under the chainsaw and scratched Grell's face.

"Augh! Not the face, not the face! Never hit a lady in the face!" Grell cried as he slashed at Mr. Black's head.

Mr. Black ducked, but Grell managed to take a few hairs off the top of his head. Grell slashed at Mr. Black angrily and began backing him into a corner. Grell slashed at his wounded shoulder and cut deeper, grinning as the blades sliced the flesh. The blades cut through the flesh effortlessly and cut slightly through the bone. Mr. Black cried out in pain.

Grell kneed the vampire in the shoulder to shut him up. He pulled his chainsaw out of the other man's shoulder with a slight jerk. Grell raised his chainsaw above his head to kill Mr. Black with a final blow to his head.

"Ugh…what…?" Grell gasped.

Behind Grell stood another vampire, with his hand through Grell's chest. Grell trembled as he looked down at the hand in his chest. He dropped his chainsaw and fell to his knees in agony as the other vampire pulled his hand out of Grell.

"Tch, it seems you have underestimated me reaper. Vampires never play fair. I'll admit you almost had me for a minute. Now let's see, I'll need payment for all the pain you have caused me," Mr. Black said eyeing Grell's daughter.

"N-no," Grell croaked, coughing up blood.

"Yes, yes that's it. I'll drink every drop of blood out of your precious child's neck until there's nothing left. Hm, yes that's it. I bid you farewell reaper," Mr. Black said as he ran toward s Anna.

"Daddy!" Anna cried as Mr. Black scooped Anna and jumped though a closed window.

"Anna!" Grell shrieked, struggling to stand.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Ciel and Lizzie looked up, just in time to see what had occurred. Lizzie eyes went wide and she through her last two knives at Mr. Black, stabbing him in the back just before the two fell through the window and into the bay. Sebastian froze as the two fell. His head began to ache and voices ran through his head.

_'Promise me.'_

_ 'Promise me that if I listen to you and do this your way that you will bring my daughter back safe and sound.'_

_ 'You have my word.'_

Yes. That's right, Sebastian had given the reaper his word. Before his master could order him and before Grell could beg him, Sebastian jumped out of the window after Mr. Black and Grell's daughter.

He had given his word, and demons never go back on their word.


End file.
